1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an anti-theft vehicle console for a secure encompassing mounting for CB radios and the like upon any vehicle surface. The present vehicle console is broadly adaptable to any form of vehicle, and significantly allows an enclosed CB radio to be operated even with the frontwardly open access door in the locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present vehicle console provides a mounting for a CB radio and the like which is significantly characterized by completely encompassing the radio device with a lockable enclosure. Various other forms of mounting devices have been proposed for portable communications equipment, and representative of various known forms of vehicle-mounted consoles and radio mounts are the following U.S. patents: JOHNSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,771; BOOTHE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,158; BASSINGER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,577; HANLEY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,001; KRECHMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,944; MILLER, U.S. Design Pat. No. 238,973; WESTMORELAND, U.S. Design Pat. No. 237,134; WICKEL, U.S. Design Pat. No. 228,898;
The patents to Johnson, Boothe, and Hanely collectively illustrate the concept of a theft-resistant vehicle mounting for CB radios and the like. The patent to Johnson illustrates a vehicle mounting arrangement that prevents console removal from above, though the mounting itself does not illustrate a box-like enclosure including the ability to enclose an access door upon the control panels of the radio, while still operating the radio device. The vehicle console of Boothe is adapted to be positioned upon a driving seat, and typifies the external mounting of a communications system externally, and without encompassing structure. The patent to Hanley illustrates a radio mounting wherein the front control panel is titled at a fixed angle, though without the provision for an enclosure as is taught to be a signficant characteristic of the presently disclosed invention.
The patents to Bassinger and Krechman illustrate further accessory devices for radios and the like that may be affixed to a portion of the vehicle frame, though without structural or functional relationship to the presently disclosed invention. The design patents to Miller and Wickel illustrate boxes that are specially configured for vehicular application, and particularly for holding articles such as tools. The design patent to Westmoreland illustrates a combined lunch box and radio that is without functional or structural similarity to the lockable vehicle console as taught herein.
The prior art is replete with devices for mounting radios and the like upon vehicle surfaces, though there is found no prior art teaching that recognizes that a CB radio and the like may be completely enclosed within a box-like enclosure, having a frontwardly facing access opening that is coverable by an access door, and locked. The present invention allows operation of a CB radio with the access door either downwardly pivotable upon a horizontally disposed hinge, or with the door locked in its upward position. CB radios conventionally include a transmitting switch on the hand held microphone, where the present invention provides for such a hand microphone to be mounted externally to the box-like enclosure, whereby transmitting may be simply accomplished without need to readjust the controls upon the radio itself. Therefore, the present invention is a basic departure from the attempts of others in that a box-like enclosure is provided which allows for a complete enclosure of a CB radio and the like, while allowing for use of the radio even while the box is still enclosed.